


花园茶杯与你

by kanopher



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanopher/pseuds/kanopher
Summary: 英格威暗恋曼威并如愿以偿的故事。
Relationships: Ingwë Ingweron/Manwë Súlimo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	花园茶杯与你

**Author's Note:**

> @饕餮君（lofter）asked me to post her work in my account since she didn't have one.

英格威搬到山上已经过了几天了，但是他并没有去找曼威复命，究其原因可能是出自于那说不清道不明的情愫。

当然，英格威对此并不承认，也并不关心。他和曼威不该存在超出预期的关系。

夜里头，英格威躺在自己新家的床上，窗外银色的光辉柔和的照耀着大地，但辐射到山顶德光辉并不多，这里比他之前的塔顶更加高，更冷，也更不近人情。正是因为这样英格威才觉得自己那莫名的情愫是对曼威的亵渎，不知以后自己该如何才能跪在他脚边，聆听他的教诲。每思及此，英格威总会感觉浑身的力气都被抽走，连着心跳也快了许多，难堪的尴尬感令他无地自容。最终英格威红着脸，转身背对窗外，睡了过去。

当金色的光芒正盛时英格威躲在花园中欣赏着雅凡娜的造物时耳边听到了巨鹰振翅的声音，眼前的花朵都跟着摇摇欲坠。这并不寻常，不知何事使得巨鹰也离开了曼威德身边又要去往何处。很快，伴随着风声，答案在英格威面前揭晓了。那振翅声不是英格威所猜想的巨鹰，而正是曼威本人。他自半空落下，背上的洁白翅膀也跟着消失了。英格威手中拿着茶杯，看着眼前的维拉，但他已无法思考究竟是何事需要曼威亲自降临。

“汝三日前便该来找我复命，英格威。”

维拉的话使得英格威被前一晚的尴尬状态重新占据了，他的嘴唇动了动，含糊的说到

“我……还没有收拾好，大人……”

面前的维拉嘴角勾起，温暖的笑容几乎让英格威自惭形秽，仿佛静止的时间重新开始流动，英格威连忙放下茶杯跪在曼威的面前，为着自己的失礼以及那些难以梳理的情绪向曼威道歉到

“请您原谅我，神王大人。”

曼威多精灵一向抱有好感，因为他们是伊露维塔的造物，是自己应当守护的。但当他面对眼前这个金发的精灵时，这种感觉却更加的深沉。这令曼威不可思议，却并不感觉不适。当英格威亲吻着他的靴子尖，他俯身将精灵拉起来，替他整了整散落的发丝说

“我并非怪罪汝，我只是想问汝是否遇到了困难。”

曼威仁慈的嗓音安抚了英格威，但却更因心中对曼威不该有的欲念而让他消沉。他重新跪在曼威面前，抬起头看着庄重的维拉对他陈述到

“我认为我有罪，大人。我对不可能之人存在着不该有的欲念，我认定这是对他的玷污，让我无言面对他。如果可能我希望我和他都可以解脱。“

英格威说完又将头低了下去，曼威注视着他，犹如实质的视线让英格威抬不起头来，而曼威久久的沉默更是令英格威草木皆兵。最终曼威伸手摸着英格威的头顶对他说

“为何要认定汝之感情是有罪的？无论是爱努或是精灵都在不断的成长与学习，在这探索中我们并不轻易认定一个人，一种感觉，是有罪的。”

接着曼威又说道

“如果汝认为这是错的，为何不在探究后再来思考呢？”

曼威的话给了英格威勇气，压着他的重量消失了，让他能够有勇气抬起头来面对曼威，舔了舔嘴唇后英格威对曼威说到

“大人，能否请您和我一起探索呢？”

曼威温柔地笑着，点了点头。英格威握住曼威的手，亲吻了曼威指间的戒指，再抬起头来时曼威似乎理解了英格威所担心的事，这让他觉得自己应该引导面前的精灵，于是他开口

“把汝想做的展示给我。”

双树的两种光辉已变得模糊，但英格威无心顾及，他所心心念念的一切终于被他抱在怀中，他的手指不由自主的扣紧曼威的背，为那陌生的感觉而难以自持的发出喘息，那感觉挑逗着神经，且逐渐增多，在这中感觉的包围下英格威几乎忘记了他的目的。

律动的频率与潮湿的汗水，同样赤裸而高热的身体，原来爱奴与精灵有如此多相似之处。但似乎又有所不同，好像无论何时，曼威总能轻易的掌控自己，给予自己想要却未开口的。恰到好处的微风带来了一丝清凉，呢喃的话语萦绕在耳畔，英格威已分不清此时是梦境或是现实。

两个人以吻结束了这一次的探索，英格威坐起来整理着自己的衣服。他身边的茶不知何时撒出了大半，水渍也沾上了他的衣袍，他正看着出神的时候，曼威伸手过来，摸了摸他的脸颊，将他抱起，一边往室内走着一边说到

“现在请汝带我参观新房间吧。”


End file.
